


The Most Intense Among Us Game

by LilDevyl



Series: Among Us [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDevyl/pseuds/LilDevyl
Summary: This is without a shadow of a doubt, the most intense game that I ever played in Among Us.
Relationships: None
Series: Among Us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009848
Kudos: 4





	The Most Intense Among Us Game

I’m not going to lie, this was indeed the most intense game in _Among Us_ that I’ve ever played before. It all started out the same way that every game started as. All of us, going to do our tasks, someone reports. We try to see who saw what, who might be sus, who someone thinks it might be. It was seven of us, then. So, before we skipped to continue the game, I said the one thing that I always said in every game.

_ “Pair Up Everyone!” _

I say this every game. Probably because I think it would be easier for us to determine who the Imposter is, or maybe I’ve been watching too many Game Theory Videos. But either way, I said it. I go with my partner Purple and we do our tasks, then the  **_Emergency Meeting_ ** comes up. Everyone’s there, and thanks to me saying _“Pair Up Everyone!”_ we were able to discover who the Imposter was!

Then I looked at the screen. I started to become scared. It was me (Orange), Blue, Purple, and Cyan. We were the only ones left and one of us was an Imposter. I knew it wasn’t me, I’m horrible at being the Imposter, and this time I was Crewmember. I don’t think it was Purple since they could’ve killed me earlier. So, it’s down to Blue and Cyan. But then again, it could be Purple.

So, I say it one last time, what I always say every game. _“Pair Up!”_

Purple and I go. I have wires in the hallway and Purple had Medbay. Then the lights go off. I lost Purple! I ran as fast as I could all the way up to Office to fix the lights. Just as I enter Office, I saw someone run by me! But didn’t see the color! I go to fix lights and the _Report Button_ comes up. I hit it, and my heart sank. It was Cyan!

Cyan was dead, and it came down to me.

_ Crap! _

I had to think and try to remember what I saw! Everyone had Customization of their Characters. Blue had a hat on and overalls that match their color. Pink had a cute little flower, Purple had the leaf crown that was like the Greeks and Romans. Cyan, had a cute hat on. I had the little Devil Horns to go with my screen name, LilDevyl. But when the _Discuss Screen_ came on, it only showed the Colors without the Customizations.

I had to think! I had to remember! All I saw was a leg and the corner of the “backpack” that our Characters have. What color was it? What color was it?! What color did I see?!

So, I typed, “I saw someone run by me but I couldn’t make out the color!”

“So, who do you think it was, Orange?” Blue typed.

I looked, Blue Voted and Purple Voted. Blue voted for Purple, and Purple voted for Blue. It was down to me. My vote was either we win or lose the game. What color was it? What color was it?

I couldn’t remember the color! So, I typed, “Blue, Purple, what were your last tasks before I hit report?” Yes, I know I was stalling, but this was a sure-fire way to help figure out who it might be. I think it’s Blue, but then again, Purple could’ve vented. I don’t know this map at all. I don’t get Imposter that much, and I don’t know what vents lead to where on this map.

Blue, said that they were in O2 doing the filter and Purple said they were doing samples in Medbay. Blue was near Office and could have enough time to sabotage the lights and kill Cyan just as I came in. Purple was in Medbay when I was doing wires.

Blue typed, “So, Orange, who do you think is the Imposter?”

I keep trying to remember the color. All I saw in my provisional was a leg!

So, I typed, “I’m gonna go with my gut and say it’s you, Blue! Simply because Purple is too light of a color and I would’ve seen them! But you blend in well!”

So, I voted for Blue, crossing my fingers that I chose right!

_ Victory Crewmates! _

I breathed a sigh of relief and several people typed Good Game! That was the most intense game of _Among Us_ that I have ever played!

**Author's Note:**

> You can catch me over on Tumblr @lildevyl for all my stories, updates, and theories!  
> I'm also working on a possible Among Us Series called, The Worst Imposter/I'm the Worst Imposter. Title of Series is a WIP.
> 
> HAPPY WRITING!


End file.
